gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page/poll
Time How often should we change the poll? -- PK2PK2 04:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :I think it should be every month or two, to allow lots of people to vote. If we changed it every week, that would be too short and not everyone would get a chance, so the results would not be as correct as if we had 6000 votes. Gboyers talk 10:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : : : please change the poll.. i can't stand that gta III is to be considered as the worst gta.. -cave johnson Comment The present poll doesn't seem to be incredibly helpful. It's already established from editing patterns here that people generally care less about older GTA games, showing that the proportion of late newcomers into the series outnumber those who started out earlier as far as Wikia editors are concerned. Naturally, GTA IV receives less scorn, but the number of votes against GTA III is really distorted (far higher than GTA Vice City), which is unfair for a game from 2001 that actually help popularize the series. Choosing to ask a negative question is already a mistake to begin with. When this poll is concluded, we should focus more on positive topics, such as the best characters (i.e. mob bosses), vehicles (sports car), or gameplay elements (side-missions/minigames in GTA IV would be an interesting aspect to explore). - ZS 15:47, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :I chose this poll based on a user suggestion, since the "least favourite" is different to "worst", and I thought it would be interesting to see which people actively disliked. I excluded the older games because people would naturally vote for them (due to older graphics etc). However, it seems people voted for GTA III for the same reasons. Perhaps "Which game has the best storyline" would be a better way to separate storyline from graphics, features and other technical content. Gboyers talk 16:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, graphics is probably a no-go (3D graphics in the whole series has never been known to age gracefully, not to mentioned the general dislike of top-down view being evident), but aspects of gameplay are still reasonable, as long as we avoid the inevitable association of the game with age. We can't really delve into storyline all the time as well; lots of casual gamers care more playing around in a city, so we'll have to center around either gameplay and storyline. Here are a few brainstormed ideas to get the ball rolling: ::* What's do you think is the most exciting thing to do in a GTA game? ::* How do you usually travel around in a city/state? (Car? Aircraft? Boat? Train?) ::* Do you use mods? ::* Are you interested about the storyline and characters? ::* How often do you play a GTA game? ::* Do you play a GTA clone or a similar sandbox game? ::* What type of weapon do you prefer to use? (Melee attack? Guns? explosives? Vehicles?) ::* How would you dress your player character? (In a suit? Casualwear? Undies?) ::* Do you always skip cutscenes? ::- ZS 18:11, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't suggesting a poll about graphics, was just trying to ask the question about favourite game without people just voting for the most recent (best graphics & features). I like your first suggestion about what do people do in GTA games - building on the Roleplaying article I wrote. Bearing in mind easy language (not everyone speaks English well), how about this poll below? Gboyers talk 19:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ;What do you most like to do in a GTA game? *Play the storyline missions *Play as police, army, FBI etc *Play as if you had a job *Play exactly like real life (food/sleep) *Commit crimes *Shoot enemies (or innocent people) *Drive fast cars, race etc *Just create crazy situations (exploding ice cream trucks) :Looks good. Could be used next poll. - ZS 14:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Next Poll What is your faviroute Vehicle Class *Sports Cars *Muscle Cars *Generic Cars *Police Vehicles *N.O.O.S.E/SWAT/FBI *Army *Planes *Helicopters *Trains *Motorbikes *Bikes *Uncontrollable *Pickups (Jetpack/Parachute)